Dil's First Solo Steps
by celrock
Summary: Learn about the time when Dil starts walking on his own for real. Story will be told mostly from Dil's POV. Hope you like it!


Dil's Real First Solo Steps

Summary: Learn about the time when Dil starts walking for real. Story will be told from Dil's POV. Hope you like it!

Editional Notes: Nothing has changed age wise, Tommy's still 2 and Chuckie's still 3. I obviously should have mentioned that Angelica and Susie are now 4, but never did, since that's to be expected. And as a reminder, I do not own any of the Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters.

Dil POV

Hi, I'm Dil Pickles. Most of you know me as that small baby who drools on everything, sucks on a binky, and tips himself over. Well, I'm another year older now, and starting to walk, but I can only walk when holding on to something at this time. Of course, my big brother and his friends think I can do better. They're always pushing me to grow up. Like the time when they gave me an itchination, I sneezed the fuzzies off the dandelion, Phil poured the mud into my diapies, and I fell asleep, as a result of getting tired out from watching everybody's daddies do everything we were doing.

Then, sometime after we returned from Paris, they made me walk, tricking daddy into thinking I was walking, and daddy went as far as to set up some clam quarter to catch my first now, here I am, practically a year later, clinging on to whatever I can cling on to so as to not fall down, if only my big brother and his friends would just keep it in their heads that I'll do things when I'm ready.

We were playing out in the backyard one day, and I was gripping on to the picnic table, looking for the raddle I had thrown across the yard, over near the table. Sure enough, my big brother Tommy and his friends were over in the sandbox, talking about me.

End of Dil POV

"Hey Tommy, look, Dil's walking!" Chuckie exclaimed.

"Yeah, but he seems to be holding on to the picnic table when he does it," said Zack.

"Well, maybe Dil's ready to try walking without holding on to anything, and I'm gonna prove it." Tommy said boldly, heading out of the sandbox towards Spike and Spikfee's doghouse.

"If Dil can walk from the picnic table, all the way to Spike's doghouse, then it means he can walk by himself!" Said Tommy as he approached the doghouse.

Dil POV

I knew it, there's my big, 2-year-old, energetic brother, thinking I'm ready to walk on my own.

"Come on Dilly, over here!" Tommy shouted at me from the doghouse. I glanced in his direction, letting go of the picnic table with one hand, a bit hesitant to let go with the other hand. Sure, I could crawl, but I knew they wanted me to walk.

"Come on Dil you can do it. Just let go." Tommy continued. I took a few deep breaths and let go of the picnic table. As I tried to take my first step without holding on to anything, I fell on the ground, and started crying.

Just then, my cousin Yucky, um, I mean Angelica, appeared.

"Don't you dummies know anything? Dil's never gonna walk cuz he's too dumb." Grrr Yucky makes me so mad. She thinks I'm dumb. I'm always having to prove her wrong, like the time she tried to teach me everything I knew when my mommy and daddy were filling up that baby book, I outsmarted her by putting my toes into my mouth. I had to outsmart that yucky cousin of mine with the blond hair, but how.

"Hey, you leave Dil alone, he's not dumb." Snapped my brother as he and his friends crowded together on the ground near the doggy house, trying to come up with another idea.

"I know, if Dil can only walk while holding on to something, let's try this." Kimi said, as she approached me, carrying that big green ball with the orange star on it, that we're always rolling around. She helped me up and handed it to me. But try as I might, I just couldn't do it. As I took a step, I fell, knocking Kimi over and sending the ball flying.

I really felt bad this time, and started crying again. Just then, mommy came outside and picked me up.

"It's ok Dil," mommy said calmly, patting me on the back and giving me a hug. But in that jellybean shaped head of mine, that was starting to grow some red hair, I wasn't happy. For once, I wanted to do something as good as my brother and his friends. I know I'm the littlerist of them all, but even Zack was walking now, and he was the closest in age to me.

Mommy took me inside, and I continued to watch my brother and his friends play in the backyard, out the kitchen window. As I watched them run and play, I knew that deep down, I could do this if I just kept on trying.

That night, I lay awake in my crib, looking around, noticing my brother Tommy was sound asleep in his big bed across the room. I thought about the events from earlier that day, was I ready to walk on my own yet, without holding on to anything? I sat up in bed, grabbed a hold of the bars, and flipped over them, landing on the floor. I stood up, grabbing a hold of the bars, till I got around to the foot of the crib. It was dark, so I pulled the flashlight out that lived under the bed, turned it on, and turned towards my brother's bed.

Ok, this is it. If I can walk across to Tommy's bed without holding on to any furniture, then it means I can finally walk on my own. So I let go of the crib, walking ever so slowly, taking it step by step, as I inched my way across the floor. I'm doing it! Next thing I knew, I had walked across the room from my crib to Tommy's bed, now shining the flashlight in his face. Just then, Tommy awoke.

End of Dil POV

"Hey! Get that out of my face Dil." Tommy said in an irritated tone. Then, his expression changed into a huge smile.

"Dil, you did it! You walked! Good job Dilly!" Tommy said excitedly, as he sat up in bed and gave Dil a hug.

Dil POV

After Tommy gave me a hug, I smiled, and climbed into bed with him.

"Night night Tommy," I said, snuggling up close to him.

"Night night Dil," Tommy replied back, yawning, as we fell asleep together.

End of Dil POV

The End

Closing Notes: Hope you enjoyed that story. At the time of really writing it, my nephew Zachary is barely crawling, but I thought it would be fun to take it to the next level, and focus on the youngest Rugrat's first steps instead. So, there you go! I promise, the next story will be longer, as we continue to explore toddlerhood. Thanks for reading, and, I'll be back sometime very soon.


End file.
